geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakupen Hell
Sakupen Hell is a 1.9/2.0 Extreme Demon originally created and uploaded with a hacked verification by Noobas. Although it is less than one minute long, it is considered an Extreme Demon due to very tight spaces, especially in the wave segments. It looks like it may have been inspired by Cataclysm. Noobas claimed to have openly hacked it, therefore having no stars. However, an extremely skilled player, TrusTa, re-verified Sakupen Hell legitimately on August 14, 2016, on his Twitch stream.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svyOjwLCErg&t=10s Afterward, it finally received a demon rating; it took him 22,199 attempts to verify. It was once considered to be the hardest possible level, even above Bloodbath. Despite the difficulty, Riot decided that it should sit right below Bloodbath as the second hardest Demon in the game. However, with the arrival of brand new Extreme Demons, the two levels received a huge ranking drop. It is currently #95 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Extinction (#96) and below Super probably level (#94). History Sakupen Hell was created after Noobas was exposed to hacking by TheMuteTroll.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=op_BdUabxlg Around that time Cataclysm was beaten by several very experienced players, namely Riot, Cyclic (although he claims to have hacked it) and Sandstorm; Noobas was discontent that a hacked level got rated, especially since everyone claimed that he hacked one of his own levels, Theory of Skrillex, though it really wasn't hacked. Eventually, Noobas decided to create Sakupen Hell, a new extreme demon, in an attempt to take Cataclysm and Ice Carbon Diablo X's spot of the hardest demons (at the time). He mentioned that it will be openly hacked, calling it a "challenge for Cyclic and Riot". On June 8, 2015, Sakupen Hell was hack-verified as expected and released.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrxlx-l55WY Later that same day, L Legend (rumored to be Noobas himself) beat the level with speed-hacks.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NevRKY1PM6I When Update 2.0 was released, Noobas redecorated the level, adding a near impossible dual wave segment to replace the final straight fly mini-ship sequence.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJ1H_sJOTHg Afterward, however, the level was deleted as Noobas attempted to turn over a new leaf to be a legitimate player. Initially, Riot tried the level, but then later stepped down, announcing his leave. JakeM2436 (then known as Furry Dash) later tried as well, but he did not make much progress either. TrusTa was the first to make any significant progress and revived the level's popularity after finally verifying it, albeit with a slight nerf to the first mini-wave segment (making it slightly wider). Gameplay * 0-15%: The level starts with a moderately difficult double speed cube section with an alternate way where you don't have to hit the three blue jump orbs in the beginning; you can only hit one and it will launch you back onto the normal route. Afterward, the speed changes to triple speed and the player has to pass one second long extremely hard mini-wave, followed by a difficult mini ball part. * 16-28%: This part is followed by a near-impossible wave part with critical timing and insane spaces (there is a gap which is just tight enough for the wave). Players need to have extraordinary skill with the wave to be able to pass this part. * 29-61%: After the wave segment, the speed slows down and there's a simple mini cube part which only needs memorization. Then the speed changes to triple again and there is one of the hardest mini-wave parts possible. Then there is a normal UFO section with a lot of tight spaces and lots of gravity portals, followed by a normal ship part, also with lots of tight spaces and gravity portals which gets to a mini ship part when the song drops. * 62-88%: Then there the speed changes to normal again and there is an easy mini UFO/mini ball mixed dual segment. The mixed UFO/mini ball dual segment is the easiest part in the level and only requires the player to spam. Then the speed changes to triple again and the second near impossible mini-wave part, which is very similar to the first. * 89-100%: Afterwards, there is a fairly long one space flight as a gravity flipped mini ship sequence. Then, the level shows the creators' names (Noobas and TrusTa) as the level ends. Trivia * The password for the level is 895562. * This level was re-uploaded by Noobas. However, it got deleted again. * There is a mini-wave section around the start of the level that is just tight enough for the wave to pass through. The level is considered to be nearly impossible from this point on. However, that segment was nerfed in the rated version. * The third and fourth wave parts are actually similar in terms of game-play and design if the two is compared. * When the level was first uploaded, the end section was a mini-ship straight fly segment. However, when Noobas re-uploaded it, it became a dual mini-wave spam section, which is considered to be virtually impossible. ** The last dual wave segment has been completed by itself by many skilled players, taking them hundreds of attempts alone. * The original level by Noobas was deleted from the servers during Update 2.0, meaning it's no longer available on online servers. The first version has been reuploaded by TrusTa, but with a slightly wider tunnel in the first mini-wave segment. * L Legend speed-hacked after Noobas hack-verified it, and published the video to YouTube, gaining thousands of views, as it was one of the first views of the full level that viewers could get at the time. L Legend is widely thought of to be Noobas's alter ego. * This level is considered significantly harder than Bloodbath due to its critical timing and insane wave parts. However, Riot refused to dethrone Bloodbath on the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list for a while, amid much controversy. ** Despite this, Sakupen Hell did eventually become the level to dethrone Bloodbath and its year-long reign as #1. * TrusTa said that this level is harder than Bloodbath. Surv, however, thinks otherwise. * TacoMacho claimed to have beaten this level legitimately, beating it successfully with 20,935 attempts, but was later exposed for hacking. * MaleVeronica claimed to have beaten Sakupen Hell and other insane demons but soon afterward confessed to hacking Sakupen Hell and the other demons. * GuitarHeroStyles did a practice montage video, taking 155 attempts in total.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDLq_QjaFUA *ChiefFlurry has created a remake of this level with a couple of extensions to the level. The level is called Kenos and is more than double the length of the original level. The new parts seem to be about consistent with the original difficulty of the level, and a few previews are available on ChieFlurry's channel. *The song is a remix version of a song called "Hell Yes" by an artist named Sakupen in which the original artist, of the original song, announced a remix contest of his song. Walkthrough .]] In other languages Español • Polski References Category:Medium levels Category:1.9 levels Category:2.0 levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Top 150 Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels